


The Greatest Good

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Celebrations, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Laughter, Movie Night, One Shot, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reveal, Secrets, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After you tell your friends the big news about you and Harry, you both head back home after a long day to snuggle up and watch a movie.





	The Greatest Good

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“Do we tell them?” Harry whispers to you in the Cortex. **  
**

“They’d hate us forever if we didn’t,” you point out.

“I’m not concerned about that.”

_As if._

“Yes, you are, now, you tell them,” you urge him.

“Why me?” Harry’s brow furrows. “You’re carrying her.”

“What are you guys bickering about?” comes Barry’s voice over by the monitors.

“We’re not bickering!” you insist. “We’re having a discussion!”

Now Caitlin is intrigued. “Then what are you guys discussing?” she asks.

Harry turns to everyone, unable to help is smile at the thought. “We have some news.”

“Please don’t tell me the aliens are back,” Cisco says, “because I cannot deal with any more  _aliens_.”

“It’s not  _aliens_ ,” Harry says annoyed, “although, that’s a semi-accurate depiction of what-”

“ _Harry_!” you exclaim. Everyone stares at you both and then to each other wondering what on Earth-1 has gotten into you two.

“I’m pregnant!” you squeal. Your friends cheer and rush over to hug you, making you feel so loved. Your baby is going to be just as loved when she arrives. Maybe more.

“Congratulations, you two!” Iris says, holding you tight.

“It is yours, right, Harry?” Cisco teases.

“Very funny, Ramon.”

“Do you know the sex of the baby?” Caitlin presses excitedly.

“It’s a girl!” you tell her. You all continue to buzz about your future bundle of joy. That is until the meta-alarm goes off, alerting everyone of the disturbance down on Cordova and Burrard.

_Duty calls._

* * *

You end up being so tired from your day of meta-hunting and strategizing that you suggest to Harry that you cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie this evening.  He’s all for it and queues up your viewing recommendation -  _The Incredibles._  When he sits back down, you pull a blanket over you both.

During the movie, you snuggle up to him with your head on his shoulder and your hand on his chest. Without thinking, Harry plays with your hair - petting, twirling, threading his fingers through it. It’s the perfect night just to be together.

Soon enough, on the screen is one of the best parts of the movie:

 _“Honey, where’s my supersuit?!”_  Lucius Best shouts frantically at his wife.

 _“I uh… I put it away,”_  the offscreen wife calls. You start a fit of giggles that you can’t stop for the life of you. Harry looks on you like you’re a brilliant sun but also like you’ve gone insane.

“You okay?” he asks. You just nod and cover your mouth. The movie continues:

_“We are talking about the greater good!”_

_“‘Greater good’? I am your wife! I’m the greatest good you’re ever gonna get!”_

“Barry and Iris,” you comment. Harry snort-laughs. “That could be you, too, you know?” You give him a light shove.

There’s a knock on the door. You pause the movie and get up, but Harry stops you.

“Just leave it. Pretend we’re not home.”

“It’ll just be a second, Hare.” You pad over to the door and open it.

“Heeeey!” greets you on the other side - Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, and Cecile. They’re all holding either gifts, balloons, or food platters out in the hallway. You’re so in shock, you don’t even know what to say and stand there dumbfounded.

“You didn’t think we weren’t going to celebrate, did you?” Barry asks rhetorically. You let them in, a smile now growing on your lips.  _This is what family really is._

Harry has now snuck up behind you and whispers, “I knew we shouldn’t have moved into Apartment Four…”

“Oh, shush, you love it. Besides, it’s better than that dingy, lifeless cell of a room at the Labs.”

“You’re right,” he says, rubbing his thumb over your cheek, “but when the baby is old enough, we’re going to send her across the hall to bother the West-Allens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Hey I was wondering? What about a harry wells and reader where they are living together or married lifestyle series. Where they are living together with the reader friends are living in the same building but didn’t apartments or floors. I would love that. They live together as a couple and they are at star labs tell the reader friends that they are having a baby Girl. And later harry and the reader go back home and cuddle. Also watch a movie"


End file.
